Casing hangers are used in casing heads to support casing in a well. One problem that has existed for some time is how to mechanically latch the casing hanger into an existing internal groove of the casing head. The goal is to create a reliable latch that will hold hanger and minimize installation time.
Multiple techniques have been used in the art to achieve the latching. The simplest technique uses a biased latch ring that is compressed to a smaller diameter as it is forced into the casing head. This latch ring then springs outward once it has passed over the internal latching groove. Other techniques use rotation from threaded members to spread the latch ring or use hydraulics to move the latch ring radially outward.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.